la pureza del corazón y la puerta sellada
by Min Minako Akatsuki
Summary: hasta donde estarías dispuesto a llegar para salvar a tu amada que esta en peligro de muerte por un malvado demonio
1. Chapter 1

_**La pureza del corazón y la puerta sellada **_

**Personajes:**

_**Usui – Misaki; Kei – Hikari; Ikuto – Amu; Abel – Esther; Akuto – Hattori; Staz**_** – Fuyumi; Dante – Paty; Gareki – Nay; Alucard – Seras Victoria; Ichigo - Rukia**

Un día como todos cada uno de nuestros protagonistas hacia su trabajo y los estudiaban, pero mientras nuestros héroes se ocupaban de sus asuntos un mal presentimiento los invadió y los preocupo. Usui, Key, Ikuto y Akuto mientras cada uno estaba en su preparatoria en su sala de clase sintieron que alguien los observaba al igual que Abel, Dante, Alucard y Staz, al igual que a Gareki pero la situación de este último era completamente diferente y en este momento él no contaba como objetivo por el momento al momento en que los estudiantes y los adultos se encontraban en el almuerzo los invadió un sueño tremendo y luego de comer se pusieron a dormir, y para su sorpresa en el sueño estaban todos reunidos y tenían un sentimiento de preocupación y se culpaban por algo sin saber la razón, al despertar todos estaban llorando y no sabían por qué.

Al anochecer Misaki se encontró con Hikari camino a su casa (chocaron) y decidieron conversar ya que por el momento seguían el mismo camino, en eso un hombre apareció en frente de ellas y las ataco, ellas se defendieron pero termino por derribarlas y en las noquea para llevárselas con él, al día siguiente sus amados fueron a buscarlas y pasaron como "pedro por su casa" pero ninguna estaba en su habitación sino había una carta sobre su cama la cual decía:

"_**Te quite lo que amas que aras al respecto, si no actúas pronto ella morirá y no podrás ayudarla"**_

"_**Atashiwa korose, korose, ajo, demo shinaio korose you love kiero conosumega"**_

Sin darse cuenta nuestros protagonistas estaban conectados y siendo atacados por lo mismo, al otro día por cosas de la vida Kei de encontró con Usui, ambos iban leyendo por segunda vez aquella carta misterios al momento de chocar y las cartas volaron y se intercambiaron por lo que cada uno agarro la equivocada (cada carta contenía el nombre de la persona que había sido secuestrada), al darse cuenta se arrebataron las cartas mutuamente y decidieron conversar sobre ello, decidieron hacer un tregua de ayuda mutua para rescatar a las chicas en eso pasa Ikuto por su lado el cual iba a buscar a Amu a su secundaria, pero le dijeron que ya se había ido con un chico igual a él, en su cabeza surgió la pregunta ¿Quién puede parecerse tanto a mí para engañar a amu?, y lo más importante Amu estaba en peligro y él lo sentía.

yoru - dijo Ikuto preocupado.

si nya - en eso a Ikuto le aparecen orejas y una cola de gato.

Ikuto andaba lo más rápido posible, pero cuando llego a una plaza escucho un grito y reconoció que era la voz de amu, pero cuando llego al lugar de donde provenía la voz, un hombre tenía en sus brazos a Amu, el intento atacar a aquel hombre que se le parecía pero al momento de atacarlo con la pata de gato aquel hombre desapareció y en eso dejo una carta en el suelo en donde con anterioridad se encontraba, aquella carta era la misma que la de Kei y la de Usui.

Sin querer Alucard y Staz se encontraron a medio camino al momento de quedar uno al lado del otro sintieron el peligro cerca de sus amadas, se fueron lo más rápido posible donde se encerotaban pero llegaron tarde ella ya no estaban y en lugar de ellas yacía una carta como la de los anteriores, Alucard se sintió frustrado por no llegar a tiempo donde estaba Seras, Staz se sintió molesto por no llegar a tiempo y por no poder ayudarla.

Akuto y Dante se conocían y se juntaron para hablar sobre los viejos tiempos y conocerse mejor, mientras estaban en eso ambos sintieron el peligro cerca de su amada, se fueron corriendo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegaron donde estaban ambas juntas pero ellas ya no estaban, en su lugar habían dos notas cada una con el nombre de la chica, dante furioso golpeo la pared, Akuto se sentía como tonto y frustrado.

Abel estaba en una misión cuando sintió que Esther estaba en peligro asique regreso lo más rápido posible pero cuando llego en donde se encontraba Ester, un hombre la tenía en sus brazos y ella estaba luchando para zafarse en eso Abel reacciona.

nanomáquina Cruznik aprobado el funcionamiento al 40% - al sacar su arma la blandió una sola vez y logro quitarle a Ester de las manos pero en eso el enemigo copia su transformación y le quita a Ester de las manos a Abel, Abel se siente frustrado no logro salvarla, a la vez se desespera y comienza a llorar como Cruznik, al desvanecerse la transformación decidió comenzar la búsqueda de Esther.

Al día siguiente todos iban caminando pero sus mentes estaban en otro lado ellos estaban pensando en ellas y sin querer todos chocan con todos en ese momento recordaron el sueño que habían tenido hace unos días atrás, terminaron hablando entre ellos para encontrar una solución a este problema de una bes por todas, pero de algo estaban seguros que no perdonarían al "infeliz que les quito a las chicas" de eso no había duda, de inmediato comenzaron a buscar referencias sobre ellas o alguna pista. Todos hicieron sus averiguaciones pero lo sorprendente era que los recuerdos de ellas en sus amigos y familiares habían sido borrados, ¡como había pasado? No sabían pero lo que si sabían era que se les aria más difícil encontrar ayuda de las personas con poderes ya que ellas no recordarían a las chicas, en otras palabras estaban luchando solos contra este misterioso enemigo.

Abel estaba acostado en su cama, por fin se había quedado dormido, algo que le costaba mucho ya que la preocupación que tenía se lo impedía, esa noche Abel tubo un sueño extraño.

Se encontraba en un espacio completamente nublado que solo lo dejaba ver a casi 1 metro de distancia, camino hacia todos lados pero no había salida, de pronto a lo lejos vio una sombra acercarse pero no distinguía que era.

Mañana partirán ¿cierto? – le dijo una voz, Abel mira hacia todos lados, se da cuenta que proviene de esa sombra.

¿Quién eres y como sabes eso? – pregunta con un tono titubeante.

Todavía no es tiempo de responder esa interrogante - le responde calmadamente la voz.

¿Qué quieres de nosotros? – replica Abel.

Yo solo quiero ayudarlos, es momento de que la misión empiece – contesta la voz.

Eres nuestro aliado entonces – dice.

Si, viajero – responde la voz – solo he venido a advertirles.

Habla entonces – contesta Abel.

Todavía no pueden partir – Abel lo mira intrigado – les falta uno.

¿Cómo lo sa… - no termina la frase ya que la figura ya no se encontraba allí y este se despertó.

¿Qué fue eso? – se preguntó Abel.

**En la guarida del malo.**

Las chicas se encontraban recluidas en un espacio que contenía 10 cubículos con camas en donde también tenían un televisor y por insólito que parezca todas tenían un bolso con sus pertenencias en las camas que le tocaban respectivamente. Ese sitio tenía algo raro que la fuerza Hikari y la de Misaki o los poderes de Hattori podían con aquella habitación, además de que Amu no podía transformarse porque le quitaron el Humpty lock. Todas estaban seguras de algo si todavía faltaban dos personas por llegar, ellas eran ocho y habían diez camas.

Como sea, debemos salir de aquí – dice misaki a las demás – ¿alguna idea?

No sé, yo estaba inconsciente cuando me trajeron aquí – dice Amu.

Nos pasó lo mismo – todas dijeron a la vez.

No contaba con que el tipo pudiera copiar a Abel – todas quedaron mirando a Ester.

¿Quién es Abel? – pregunto Hikari.

Alguien con quien trabajo – respondió simplemente Esther.

¿Cuáles son sus nombres? Después de todo estaremos una temporada aquí – yo soy Hikari, soy estudiante de preparatoria – las chicas la miran por el aura entusiasta que desprende a pesar de la situación.

Mi nombre es misaki soy la presidenta de una preparatoria – las chicas la miran asombrada, Ester no le da importancia al asunto.

Hattori, estudio en la Academia de Artes Mágicas Constant – Misaki y Hikari no saben de qué hablan.

Yo soy Paty una bella niña capturada por no sé quién – todas las chicas tenían una gotita en la cabeza incluso Esther.

mi nombre es Fuyumi gusto en conocerlas chicas – dice dulcemente.

Seras Victoria, soy una draculina al servicio de mi maestro Alucard, trabajo en la empresa Helsing – todas se miran, nadie sabe de qué habla, Esther la mira con interés.

Soy Amu estudiante de secundaria – todas quedan mirando a Ester para que continúe.

En fin…. soy Esther hermana al servicio del papa en el vaticano – todas se sorprenden.

¿y qué haces en esta ciudad? – pregunta Hikari.

Una misión – responde simplemente y las demás se miran, ella es una mujer un tanto rara.

Hikari mira a Seras Victoria y pregunta.

¿Qué es una draculina?

Soy una vampira casi recién convertida para ser una vampira debería beber la sangre de mi maestro, algo que todavía no he hecho – a excepción de Ester las chicas le miran asustadas, Seras al percatarse replica – Pero no se preocupen ahora no tengo hambre.

Es bueno saberlo – dicen Hattori y Fuyumi.

Da igual de todas maneras no dejare que les hagas nada – dice Esther mirando directamente a Seras, por una inexplicable razón el ambiente estaba "algo tenso", sin percatarse de la nada salen las charas de Amu.

Amu-chan – gritan de pronto Ran y Dia – alguien viene.

¿Qué es eso? – pregunta Hikari.

Ehhh….em…..veras… ¿puedes verlos? – pregunta perpleja a su vez Amu.

Si….¿no debería? – responde Hikari.

-no es eso…. Miki, suu, acérquense – les dice Amu – estas chicas son mis guardianes chara, con ellas busco huevos x y los purifico, puedo transformarme con ellas, no es que pueda hacerlo ahora – termina en un susurro – Ikuto.

De pronto las puertas se abren y aparece un carrito con comida y un líquido rojo, todas escuchan una voz – "coman mis preciados tesoros no quiero que se enfermen son muy valiosas para mi" – las puertas se sierran y dejan de escuchar la voz.

¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto Hattori.

Probablemente sea la persona que nos mantiene cautivas – dice misaki, acercándose al carrito – todas tenemos hambre es mejor que comamos.

Tienes razón, vamos chicas – le dice Amu a sus guardianes chara.

Incluso me trajeron sangre – comenta Seras al ver la botella.

Así no tendremos problemas de que nos comas – bromea Esther a lo que el ambiente tiende a relajarse un poco. Terminan de comer y se van a dormir excepto Seras, ya que ella no puede dormir de noche.


	2. Chapter 2

**que tan bien se llebaran con tal de recuperar a su persona mada**

* * *

**min: **aqui les traemos un nuebo capitulo

**minako: **espero que les guste... - se olle un ruido y gira- aaaahhhh

**abel: **siento la interrupcion esque tengo ambre ajajja

**minako: **sera bueno aqui ba

* * *

**Capítulo 2 **

**Con los hombres.**

Luego de eso Ichigo apareció cerca de donde se encontraba dante, este venia seguido por Rukia ya que ella se quedaba en la casa de Ichigo. Al otro día Rukia iba de camino a la casa de Ichigo cuando la ataco un hombre ella logro pelear y resistir pero en un mal movimiento él la noquea y se la lleva. Luego de eso Ichigo llego a su casa y no la podía encontrar y se da cuenta que en su escritorio ay una nota igual a la de los demás pero solo que esta tenía el nombre de Rukia, este salió corriendo de su casa para encontrar alguna pista de ella pero ninguno de sus amigos la recordaba más bien no tenían idea de quien hablaba Ichigo, luego de preguntarles a los de la escuela salió corriendo por segunda vez pero esta vez choca con Dante, a Ichigo se le cae la carta del bolsillo y dante la recoge y le dice que ellos lo pueden ayudar tan solo tiene que ir con el Ichigo acepta ya que en ese momento paso por su cabeza todo por Rukia. Dante lo lleva a juntarse con los demás estos no entienden porque trajo a un niño.

¿Qué hace el aquí? – le pregunto Abel.

Al parecer él tiene la misma nota que nosotros – respondió Dante – enséñaselas.

Desacuerdo – Ichigo saca un papel de su bolsillo y se los pasa.

En efecto – dijo Abel – es la misma, eso me recuerda el sueño que tuve una voz me decía que no podíamos ir a Tokio que nos faltaba 1 para ir.

Cuando se dieron cuenta que eran nueve no lo podían creer pero sabían que fuera quien fuera no atacaba al azar en otras palabras algo tenían en común las chicas y eso era lo que no podían descifrar. Decidieron irse cada uno a su casa ya que era muy tarde y eso les causaría problemas después.

**En la guarida del malo**

Entrada la madrugada Seras sintió un ruido extraño que luego seso, empieza a mirar a todos lados en eso se da cuenta que hay ocho camas ocupadas sin contar ella al ver aquel bulto sobre la cama se espanta.

Aaahhh!... un fantasma – grita Seras asustadas las demás por aquel grito se despiertan.

¿Qué pasa, por qué gritas? – pregunta Fuyumi, sigue la dirección de la vista de Seras y también grita, a la vez se les unen Amu y sus charas, Hattori se asusta pero no grita.

Chicas por favor cálmense – les dice Hikari.

¡ ya cállense! – les grita Misaki.

Dejen de gritar – pide Esther – o la despertaran – las que gritaban se calmaron pero era demasiado tarde la se despertó.

¡tú estúpido suéltame! – grito la chica misteriosa, miro hacia todos lados y al verse rodeada de chicas se confundió más todavía - ¿eh? ¿dónde estoy? ¿quiénes son ustedes? – pregunto la joven.

Aquí vamos otra vez – dice Misaki - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Rukia – responde simplemente - ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Es la misma pregunta que nos hacemos todas – dice Esther.

Quizás lo más probable es que estemos porque quizás tenemos algo en común y nos hemos dado cuenta – dice Rukia – sino, no nos hubieran atrapado.

Hay que buscar algo en nosotras – dice Hikari.

Quizás una persona que nos una - concluye Misaki.

Alguien especial, quizás – aparece Dia, las chicas se sorprenden.

Sí, es lo más probable – dicen al mismo tiempo Misaki y Hikari.

Duérmanse que yo seguiré vigilando, con sueño no podrán sacar. conclusiones – dice Seras – pero mañana ustedes tendrán que cuidarme – y les guiña un ojo.

Todas se duermen con un solo pensamiento _**"valla situación más extraña".**_

**Con los hombres**

Durante la madrugada Kei trataba de encontrar alguna pista que lo llevara hacia Hikari pero nada y así se la pasó todo el día.

Llegada la noche Kei y Usui se fueron a dormir a sus respectivas casas por un momento olvidaron sus preocupaciones para poder dormir, al quedarse dormidos ambos tuvieron el mismo sueño, se encontraban en un espacio completamente nublado no podían ver más a ya de un metro de pronto un sombre se les acercaba.

Deben buscar el libro de la lengua perdida - les dijo la voz

¿Quién eres? – preguntaron Kei y Usui en sus respectivos sueños.

Yo no soy el malo, solo trato de ayudarlos – le dijo la voz con calma.

Eso significa que eres aliado ¿cierto? – preguntaron ambos en sus sueños.

Se podría de sir que si – le respondió la voz.

¿Quién eres? – preguntaron ellos.

Aun no es tiempo de responder esa duda – respondió la voz.

Dinos ¿Quién eres? ¿porque…? - no pudieron terminar la pregunta ya que la misteriosa sombra había desaparecido.

Al llegar la mañana ambos despertaron de golpe y decidieron comenzar a buscar aquel libro pero al parecer no había necesidad un misterioso libro yacía en los escritorios de cada uno, los dos libros conformaban uno solo ya que este estaba dividido en 2 tomos. Como hoy se juntarían decidieron llevar aquel libro con ellos para que todos lo vieran y pudieran sacar información en eso había una página doblada en la cual se encontraba el significado de las palabras al juntar las palabras obtenían la frase:

"_**los matare a todos, pero, a ellas no, ellas abrirán la puerta para mí y ustedes no lo evitaran"**_

Ninguno entendía a qué se refería con lo de _**"abrir la puerta"**_, asique revisaron el segundo tomo del libro para averiguar algo, hay también había una página doblada que hablaba de las puerta que se nombraban en aquella misteriosa carta.

"_**las puertas son aquellas por las cuales puedes revivir a alguien y para ello se necesitan de ocho a nueve corazones puros y un sacrificio humano, estas son las puertas de la resurrección"**_

Ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder a su persona amada ante un maniaco como ese que quería abrir "las puertas de la resurrección", se dieron cuenta que aquel hombre solo había atacado a persona que vivían a los alrededores de Tokio, así que planearon ir a ver a Tokio, todos estuvieron de acuerdo asique los jóvenes debían pedir permiso para poder ir, todos se fueron a sus casas para preparar todo.

Kei y Usui llegaron a sus casas y decidieron ir a dormir para poder descansar bien tuvieron otro sueño, estaban en el mismo lugar al anterior de pronto apareció una sombra de la cual salió una voz.

Deben buscar en un pueblo al noroeste de Tokio – dijo calmada la voz.

¿Eres tu otra vez cierto? – preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo en sus sueños.

Si – respondió solamente la voz.

¿Porque debemos ir a ese pueblo? – preguntaron ellos en sus sueños.

Hay encontraran ayuda – les dijo la voz con calma.

¿Qué tipo de ayuda? ¿a qué te...? – no pudieron terminar aquellas preguntas ya que aquella sombra ya no estaba en ese lugar.

Durante la mañana se juntarían asique hay conversarían ese tema y decidirían que hacer con aquella referencia.

Tuvimos otro sueño – dijeron Kei y Usui, al parecer no confiaban los unos en los otro y con razón aún no se presentaban como es debido asique decidieron presentarse.

Abel, soy un sacerdote que trabaja para el vaticano, además de ser un Cruznik – todos lo miraron raro.

Usui, simple estudiante de preparatoria - … ¿Qué onda? ¿tan solo es humano? Piensan todos menos Kei.

Kei, estudiante del S.A de una preparatoria - …. ¿?.

Staz, jefe de un territorio del mundo de los demonios –… ¿? – a y soy un vampiro – todos lo miran pero que Kei y Usui marcan ocupado.

Alucard, soy un asesino que trabaja para la empresa Helsing y soy un vampiro – Kei y Usui siguen marcando ocupado, el resto lo halla normal.

Akuto, estudiante de la Academia de Artes Mágicas Constant y futuro _**"rey demonio"**_ – Kei y Usui marcan ocupado y buscan donde sentarse, los otros los miran raro.

Dante, trabajo a mi manera, en mi tiempo libre mato demonios – Akuto y Staz se asustan un poco, Kei y Usui apunto de un infarto se ponen pálidos.

Ikuto, estudiante, busco huevos x para purificarlos… - Yoru sale de atrás de su espalda - a él es Yoru mi Guardián Chara – todos miran raro.

Hola a todos, Nya (XD).

De pronto Kei y Usui se levantan se miran un momento y luego gritan desordenándose el cabello.

¿Qué demonios hago aquí? – todos marcan ocupado.

¿Qué les pasa Nya? – pregunta Yoru acercándoseles a Kei y Usui, estos gritan.

Ahhh… ustedes lo pueden ver – les dice Ikuto asombrado.

Ñee... enanos – dice dante despreocupado.

Según yo ellos son simples humanos – dijo Abel.

Entonces me puedo alimentar de ellos ¿no? – dijo Alucard – tengo hambre.

Si, sería bueno comer – dijo Staz.

No, no pueden – dijo Abel con seriedad.

Tú lo vas a impedir – Abel afirma con la cabeza – solo eres un sacerdote – dijo Staz.

¿A todo esto que es un Cruznik? – dijo Akuto.

Si dinos – dijo Staz.

Si habla luego que me aburro – dijo Alucard.

Míralo de esta manera los Humanos se alimentan de animales, los Vampiros se alimentan de la sangre de los Humanos, entonces, ¿Quién se alimenta de la sangre de los Vampiros?, soy un Vampiro… que bebe la sangre de otros Vampiros - dijo Abel con una sonrisa angelical, Staz y Alucard se estremecieron por aquellas palabras y esa sonrisa.

"_de que será capaz este tipo"_ – pensaron Alucard y Staz.

Wauu… - dijo Yoru al frente de Abel.

¿Qué sucede pequeño? – pregunto Abel.

¿Tienes hambre, Nya? – Pregunto Yoru, Staz y Alucard se pusieron nervosos.

Si y mucha hambre – dijo Abel con su sonrisa angelical.

¿Oye a parte eres algo más, Nya? – pregunto el metido de Yoru.

Soy quien juzga a los pecadores no humanos - todos se estremecieron menos Kei y Usui – mientras no hagan algo malo no serán mi objetivo ni mi cena – todos miran raro.

Naa… yo estoy a salvo de todos ustedes – dijo Ichigo con tranquilidad.

¿Qué demonios? ¿Quién eres? – dijo Akuto.

Mm… no me recuerdas soy Ichigo – dijo sin importancia.

A que te referías con que estarías a salvo de todos – pregunto Akuto.

Soy un segador de almas mi deber es exorcizar a los demonios y llevar a las almas a la sociedad de almas.

¿Cuándo llegaste, Nya? – pregunto Yoru.

Hace cinco minutos – dijo sin tomarle importancia.

Estás loco – dijo Ikuto.

I_I cállate imbécil – dijo Ichigo mirándolo fijamente.

¿imbécil? ¿con quién crees que estás hablando ICHIGOOO? – dijo Ikuto sacando la legua.

Te voy a hacer pedazos Ikato- dice Ichigo enojado.

Es Ikuto imbécil ignorante – dijo Ikuto con el ceño fruncido.

¿ignorante? Eres un #%*$*&#$%$# - dijo Ichigo enojado.

¿ #%*$*&#$%$#? ¿Qué eres estúpido o te haces? – dijo Ikuto.

A ya cállate o te golpeare – dijo Ichigo con el ceño fruncido.

Cállate tú – dijo Ikuto furioso.

Que te calles te digo – frunce el ceño aún más Ichigo.

No quiero – dijo Ikuto riéndose.

Cállate – dijo Ichigo aún más enojado.

No quiero y no lo hare – Dijo Ikuto, en eso Ichigo intenta golpearlo pero antes de eso – Yoru – dijo Ikuto.

Si, Nya - y a Ikuto le salieron orejas y cola de gato.

Pero ¿Qué carajo?... – Ichigo marca ocupado.

Jaja – Ikuto le guiñe el ojo.

Ya basta – dicen Kei y Usui a la vez, cada uno le da un golpe a Ikuto e Ichigo en la cabeza.

No quiero - Dijo Ikuto.

Entonces te golpeare de nuevo – dijo Kei molesto.

Tú podrás alcanzarme – dijo Ikuto, en eso Kei le pega antes que este reaccione.

Si o lo dudas – dijo Kei con una sonrisa macabra.

Nnn….no – dijo intimidado Ikuto.

La curiosidad mato al gato – dijo Ichigo con un tono burlón y un tanto molesto.

Al acabar el pleito todos tenían hambre, aquellos que podían comer comida, para la cena decidieron echarlo a la suerte ya que nadie sabía cocinar, termino ganando Dante asique todos comieron pizza y de postre helado de fresas con nata, Kei y Usui se ofrecieron para pagar por ello.

* * *

**min: **espero no aberlos decepcionado

**minako: **nos leemos luego


	3. Chapter 3

**bueno muchas veces hay que esperar antes de actuar sin pensar en las consecuencias que trae consigo el futuro**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Solo faltaba una noche para que se fueran a Tokio para responder a las interrogantes no contestadas, ya que habían averiguado algo con los libros encontrados por Kei y Usui, pero todavía les quedaba mucho por descubrir, y eso lo sabían nuestros protagonistas. Todos se fueron a sus casas a descansar ya que en viaje de mañana sería muy pesado y cansador. Durante la mañana todos despertaron temprano por los nervios, todos tenían la excusa perfecta ya contada a sus padres o superiores, se juntaron todos en el terminal de aviones para tomar su vuelo, no esperaron mucho ya que llegaron casi a la hora del vuelo.

En el avión, camino a Tokio, la mayoría de nuestros protagonistas estaban durmiendo o viendo tele para matar el aburrimiento. Ichigo uno de los que se encontraba dormido fue el siguiente en tener un sueño extraño.

Se encontraba en un espacio que contenía mucha niebla no podía ver más allá de sus manos, de pronto escucha pasos que se dirigen hacia él, por lo que mira a todas partes y no ve nada, solo escucha una voz.

Ten mucha paciencia – comienza diciendo la voz – ya que pronto, deberes ayudar a que algunos controlen lo que no pueden – termina diciendo la voz

¿a qué te refieres con eso? - pregunto.

Pronto las batallas comenzaran, asique deben estar listos – dice la voz – tu misión será enseñarles.

¿y por qué tengo que hacerlo? – dice molesto – que lo haga otro.

Solo tú puedes hacerlo, es tu misio – vuelve a decir la voz.

Si, ya entendí – dice molesto – pero no hago caso porque me lo pidas si no porque serán de ayuda.

Como tú digas – contesta paciente la voz.

¿a quién deberé ayudar? – pregunto con interés.

Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo – dice la voz.

Qué respuesta es esa – Ichigo se da cuenta que la persona ya no está – oye responde – y con ese último grito despierta sobresaltado - Condenado tipo, pide favores y no explica nada – dice finalmente Ichigo

¿decías algo? – pregunto Akuto que estaba sentado a su lado.

No nada – se da vuelta para seguir durmiendo.

Al llegar a Tokio en vez de ir de inmediato a la casa de Kei decidieron comprar celulares para mantenerse en contacto siempre que se les necesitara por si estaban lejos, estos teléfonos fueron arreglados por ellos para ser detectados mediante un radar que contenían los teléfonos ya terminados, además el enemigo no los podía rastrear solo entre ellos, y solo se comunicarían vía mensaje de texto, Ikuto y Usui le iban a enseñar a Alucard y a Abel a usar un celular, el resto de celulares que fueran los que compraron recién los apagaron para evitar ser rastreados por alguien externo. Luego de ello se fueron directamente a la casa de Kei, en la casa había una biblioteca pero por alguna razón inexplicable apareció un libro extraño en esa biblioteca un libro que jamás habían visto ellos, el cual ellos debían encontrar.

Durante la primera noche, decidieron echar la cena a la suerte quien ganara decidiría que cenarían, el ganador fue Dante, asique todos comieron pizza con helado de fresas con nata, kei y usui se ofrecieron a pagar por la comida, mientras comían Alucard no podía creer que Abel, Dante, Ichigo, Kei y Usui comieran tanto, en eso:

¿Abel cómo es que poder comer comida humana si bebes sangre? – pregunto con seriedad Staz

A eso es porque mi cuerpo humano está separado del mío como Cruznik – dijo sonriendo angelicalmente Abel

¿Cómo es posible? – dijo Alucard

Desde que recuerdo soy así – con una mirada triste respondió Abel

¿Qué sucede? – le preguntan todos

No nada – Abel recordó aquellos momentos cuando compartía con su persona especial y eso lo ponía triste

¿estás seguro? – le pregunto Akuto muy tiernamente

Si no hay de qué preocuparse sigan comiendo – dijo Abel sonriendo

**En la guarida del malo**

Ashura había tardado mucho tiempo en idear su plan para recuperar sus poderes que cruelmente fueron arrebatados por Kiomy la persona que más amaba en el mundo, que luego de ello murió instantáneamente. Su plan iba funcionando a la perfección hasta que se encontró con Abel quien fue el único que le dio batalla.

Sato – dijo Ashura a su vasallo

¿si señor? – dijo el vasallo que respondía al nombre de sato

Te daré una nueva misión, la cual será debilitar lo suficiente a Abel para que no interfiera con mis planes y si es posible dejarlo para mi conveniencia – dijo Ashura

Como usted ordene – dijo Sato

Solo espero que me tengas algo la próxima vez que nos veamos ¿oíste? – dijo Ashura con el ceño fruncido

Sí señor, entonces me retiro por ahora – dijo Sato y se retira

Ya verás Abel, a mí no me gustan los entrometidos arruina planes y tú eres uno de ellos y para mi eres amenaza y si no te tengo entonces te elimino – dijo Ashura maliciosamente con el ceño fruncido

**Con los hombres**

Después de comer cada uno se fue a la habitación designada, aunque por la preocupación les costó quedarse dormidos, pero todos lograron conciliar el sueño.

Al otro día Abel salió a dar un paseo ya que no se sentía bien emocionalmente con todo lo que estaba pasando a Kei se le ocurrió ir a la biblioteca por alguna razón Ichigo estaba ahí y buscaba algo

¿Qué busca? – pregunto Kei

Un hombre se me apareció en sueños y me dijo que buscara un libro aquí y eso hago – respondió Ichigo

Y no nos dijiste nada, te ayudo ¿Cómo es el libro? – dijo Kei

vi una imagen del libro anoche en mi cabeza, es rojo y grueso – dijo Ichigo

ehh… es este – Kei le muestra el libro a Ichigo

si es ese – salieron corriendo con el libro entre las manos a hablar con los otros

No se distinguía el título del libro ya que estaba un poco gastado pero tenía letras similares a las del mensaje recibido por todos aparte esas letras las envolvía un circulo. Todos decidieron dejar eso para luego ya que estaban un poco cansados.

_**En la guarida del malo**_

señor tengo todo listo – dice sato, entrando al despacho de Ashura- encontré el punto débil del Cruznik Abel

si, ¿cuál es? – pregunta Ashura

cuando esta transformado en batalla el solo puede beber la sangre de los vampiros no la sangre humana – Ashura estaba cada vez más intrigado – mi plan es mandar vampiros con una transfusión de sangre humana a pelear contra él, de esa forma al beber la sangre se debilitara, porque su organismo la rechazara – termino su explicación sato

muy bien, pongamos en marcha el plan – dijo Ashura, sato se va a su despacho

jajaja….pero antes probare una teoría que quizás luego le encantar, marco –dijo sato

si, que desea – dijo el que respondía al nombre de marco

están listos los nanitos maestros para comenzar la prueba en Abel – dijo sato

si, está todo listo – dijo marco

entonces manda a uno de los vampiros sin transfusión pero que tenga los nanitos en su sangre, pero ya – dijo sato, marco va y le encomienda la misión a uno de los vampiros.

_**Con los hombres**_

Mientras Abel daba su paseo sintió que alguien lo seguía y fue a un callejón sin salida y quien lo seguía callo en la trampa que ideo Abel

¿Quién eres? – pregunto Abel

Yo seré quien te asesine – dijo una voz y salió un hombre de entre la sombras Abel se dio vuelta – ya que estas débil te venceré

Nanomáquina Cruznik 02 aprobado el funcionamiento al 40% - Abel se transforma, el vampiro se lanza a atacar y este último ase crecer sus uñas y se las entierra a Abel y este último comienza a beber su sangre y sin darse cuenta que en ella iban nanitos, aunque pocos pero alterarían un poco al Cruznik, pero también al cuerpo normal de Abel – no dijiste que me matarías – dijo Abel

Maldito que eres – dijo el vampiro

Te enfrentaste a mi sin saberlo, yo soy un vampiro que bebe la sangre de otros vampiros

¿Qué demonios….? - dijo el vampiro antes de caer muerto frente a Abel, este último desvaneció su transformación y se fue a la casa al llegar no dijo nada a nadie solo paso desapercibido, Abel había llegado de noche así que todos se fueron a dormir ya que estaban cansados

_**Con las chicas**_

En una de las tantas noches en donde nuestras protagonistas están en su prisión, ellas se encuentran durmiendo a excepción de Seras, quien vigila de noche.

Misaki y Hikari comienzan a removerse inquietas en sus sueños sin enterarse que las dos ven el mismo hombre misterioso. En cada uno de sus sueños están en un espacio vacío con mucha neblina, no pueden ver más allá de un metro. Ven a una figura acercarse, las dos tienen miedo no saben que les depara encontrarse con la misteriosa figura.

No temas, no es a mí a quien debes temer – les dice la voz en sus respectivos sueños.

¿Quién eres tú? – preguntan cada una en sus sueños.

Soy alguien que las ayudara a su debido momento – responde la voz.

¿sabes porque estamos aquí? – preguntaron cada una en su sueño.

La respuesta está en la pureza de sus corazones – respondió la voz – debo irme, sino el me encontrara – dice la voz.

Espera – gritaron las chicas – ¿quién es el que nos encero aquí? – preguntaron.

Solo les diré que hay personas trabajando para rescatarlas, lo siento no puedo revelarles más por el momento – continua diciendo la voz – el lazo que los mantiene unidos es muy fuerte – termina de decir la voz y las chicas despiertan.

_**Con los hombres**_

Kei y usui tomaron el libro para investigar un poco más con él y se dan cuenta que en ese libro aparecen nombres de sus antepasados, en una hoja que estaba previamente doblada (Cortesía de su aliado invisible) encuentran la siguiente inscripción:

"_**cuando más necesitado estés el poder oculto en tu interior despertara, sin embargo, solo lo podrás usar hasta lo que más amas se salvado"**_

Adentrándose más en sus investigaciones ya que esta inscripción les causo curiosidad se dieron cuenta que tenía que ver con su situación actual y que esa reseña solo los conducía a aquel texto extraño

"_**mi vida normal, llega a su fin. Quien rompa este sello alcanzara su destino, abrasa tu real esencia"**_

Estaban muy intrigados por lo que encontraban en ese libro y al dar vuelta la página solo encontraron una frase escrita

"_**el poder del amor es el más fuerte**__**"**_

Entrelazado con unas figuras que parecían runas y las mismas letras del círculo de la portada, lo que más llamo su atención fue el hecho de que el nombre de sus tatarabuelos estaba grabado al final de la hoja, sintieron la necesidad de juntar los textos y de recitarlos en voz alta al terminar de decir la última frase una luz los rodeo y escucharon una voz que les decía:

"_**son los siguientes viajeros, cumplan la misión, confíen en sus aliados, ya que ellos quieren recuperar lo mismo que ustedes, **__**el amor verdadero"**_

Luego se encontraron otra vez en la habitación, sin embargo las inscripciones del libro habían desaparecido. Kei y Usui decidieron comentarlo en la cena lo que había

sucedido.

* * *

min: espero les alla gustado

minako: ojala aya sido de su agrado y si es asi nos vemos a la proxima

min: bye bye


	4. Chapter 4

bueno ojala les aya gustado el capitulo anterior y que disfruten este igual ambas les mandamos muchos saludos

* * *

**Capítulo 4 **

Para la cena lo echaron a la suerte y esta vez gano Yoru, pero los chicos dijeron que no porque él no contaba ya que él comía pescado crudo y eso al resto no le gustaba, lo echaron a la suerte de nuevo y el ganador fue Abel, este último sin darse cuenta aun de los nanitos hacia su vida normal pero los nanitos estaban activos y han comenzado a afectar a Abel de diferentes maneras, incluso comenzó a crear una nueva conciencia con nuevo nombre

¿Qué pedirás? – pregunto dante medio enojado

Mmm… no se aun – dijo Abel sonriendo

Si serás bien… - dijo Ikuto

Oohh… ya sé que comeremos – dijo Abel con una sonrisa angelical – de todo – Kei y Usui lo quedaron mirando con una gotita en la cabeza ya que ellos eran los que pagaban todo.

¿QUEEEEEEEE? ¿DE TODO? – dijo Akuto – ¡ESTAS LOCO!

Ehh yo no solo tengo mucha hambre – dijo Abel con una sonrisa angelical

Pues deberás ser muy angurriento para pedir tanto no crees – dijo Staz en voz baja

Ehh me dijiste algo – dijo Abel mirándolo fijamente

No nada – dijo Staz asustado

¿De todo eso significa que sangre también Nya? – pregunto Yoru

Si – Alucard y Staz sonríen de una manera nunca antes vista.

¿Ósea comerás sangre Nya? – pregunto Yoru, Alucard y Staz se estremecieron

Depende de que tanta hambre tenga – dijo Abel mirando a Staz en forma de venganza a lo anterior.

Ehh voy a buscar algo arriba – dijo Staz tratando de huir

Ehh ya te vas – dijo dante parado en la puerta que da a la escalera – que pena pero de aquí no sales pequeño

Que te pasa déjame salir - dijo Staz un poco alterado

No quiero – dijo dante con una sonrisa macabra – Abel me puedes hacer un favor

Si cual – dijo Abel sonriendo

Comételo – dijo dante Staz comenzó a temblar

Déjame salir te digo – dijo Staz ya muy alterado

Eh dicho que no – Staz comienza a apretar el corazón de dante y este a su vez lo apunta con sus dos pistolas de la nada Abel aparece detrás de Staz

Ya basta déjalo – dijo Abel

Aaaaaaaahhhhhh socorro – dijo Staz – ayúdenme me quieren comer

Ehh no yo no te comeré cálmate – dijo Abel

De verdad – dijo Staz ya calmado

Te miente te comerá – dijo Kei

¡SOCORRO! – Comenzó a gritar Staz

Corre escapa que te alcanzan – dijo Usui

No yo… - dante le tapa la boca a Abel para que no calme a Staz

Corre niño mira va detrás de ti – dijo Usui

¡NOOOOO! – Dijo Staz y comenzó a correr por toda la sala

Corre que te atrapan pequeñín – dijo dante Abel se zafa y logra alejarse un poco de dante

Staz espera yo no te ar… - dante le vuela tapar la boca y sonríe macabramente

No déjalo así es divertido – al parecer el objetivo de dante no era solo asustar a Staz si no Abel.

Si déjalo correr – dijo Kei, Abel empieza a enojarse, a él no le gusta que lo ocupen para esa clase de bromas tan malas.

Staz él está arriba de ti y está pasando su lengua en sus labios como saboreando algo – dijo Usui, Staz se altera y tiembla mientras corre, Abel se zafa de las manos de dante.

Ya es suficiente, nano maquina Kreznik 02 aprobado el funcionamiento al 60% - dijo Abel, hubo una explosión que los mando a volar a todos, Abel estaba entremedio del humo con alas y de ellas salían rayos

Corre Staz - Kei

Dije que es suficiente – dijo Abel con una voz que no es la usual

¿Pero qué? – dijo dante sorprendido, Abel se da vuelta y lo encara

Te dije que era suficiente ¿no? – dijo Abel molesto

Ah sí lose – dijo dante asustado

Si no quieres acabar como eh acabado con todos no te metas con migo – dijo Abel con el ceño fruncido

E-e-e-e-es…..esta….está bien no hay problema – dijo dante temblando un poco.

Tu para de correr – dijo Abel enojado, Staz comenzó a correr aún más – que pares te he dicho si no paras te devorare junto con el otro – Alucard se estremeció y se alejó todo lo que pudo de Abel

¿Porque me metes a mí? – dijo Alucard

Porque tu no lo detuviste y eres tan culpable como ellos – dijo Abel enojado

Conmigo no te metas Cruznik – dijo Alucard enojad, Abel desaparece de la vista de todos

¿contigo?, pero Si eres mi cena – dijo Abel detrás de Alucard, dante se acerca y le dispara a Abel y le da en el hombro, Abel lo mira muy feo – que crees que haces niño estúpido, acabare contigo – Abel desaparece de la vista de todos otra vez pero esta vez está detrás de dante, Abel toma sus muñecas con una mano y con la otra toma su cabeza y la ladea, todos miran la escena, en ese momento Dante trata de zafarse, pero no lo logra

Que crees que haces, tu no tomas sangre humana – dijo Kei

Pero él tiene sangre de monstruo ¿no? – dijo Abel con una sonrisa macabra en ese momento Abel muerde a dante y toma no mucha pero bastante de su sangre

Que haces déjalo – dijo Staz, Abel suelta a Dante y se dirige a Staz, en eso Ichigo lo golpea en el cuello con fuerza, al momento la trasformación de Abel desaparece y Abel cae pero antes de tocar el suelo Ichigo lo sujeta y se lo lleva a su cama, todos lo miran raro ya que él nunca había sido tan serio.

Que… demonios – dijo dante muy débil tratando de levantarse, los otros lo ayudan y lo llevan a su cama y lo recuestan, nadie entendía el ¿por qué? Abel reacciono así. Pero les digo él no es Abel, ¿Quién es entonces?

Todo se calmó gracias a la interrupción de Ichigo pero todos quedaron con un miedo terrible hacia Abel, fue tanto fue su enojo que casi mataba a Dante y a Staz.

* * *

nos leemos


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 **

Después abrir el tercer libro y haber cenado, nuestros protagonistas se van a dormir más que nada porque están cansados no porque tengas de dormir.

Kei y Usui en sus respectivas habitaciones duermen inquietos, ya han pasado algunas horas desde que se fueron a dormir y los dos tenían el mismo sueño, uno frente al otro…

¿Qué haces tú aquí? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo

No lo sé – responden de igual modo

Veo que ya abrieron el libro – dijo una voz, la reconocieron de inmediato

Eres tu – dijo Usui

¿cómo sabes que lo abrimos? – pregunto Kei desconfiado

Con solo verlos me doy cuenta… viajeros – dice la voz

¿Cómo acabas de llamarnos? – pregunto Usui

No es tiempo de responder solo de escuchar – la voz ignora las preguntas – ahora deben manejar el poder que despertó no se preocupen ya que tendrán quien los ayude a controlarlos – termino de decir la voz

¿poderes? – ambos chicos se miran perplejos

Hay más de un secreto que los rodea a ambos… con el tiempo se darán cuenta – dice la voz – solo les digo que hace generaciones el poderse había usado, había sido sellado y ustedes lo liberaron – termino de decir la voz

¿Cómo vamos a tener nosotros poderes? – pregunto Kei riendo – solo somos estudiantes de preparatoria, los únicos normales en la casa

"le roban el corazón puro a las chicas enamoradas de demonios o personas especiales" – cita la voz, es el libro de la lengua perdida – tengan eso presente – la voz desaparece y los chicos despiertan

Kei y Usui se encuentran más confundidos que antes, pero de algo estaban seguros sus vidas comenzarían a cambiar más aun desde ese momento.

Al otro día Kei y Usui les contaron el sueño a los demás, los demás no podían creer aquello que Kei Y Usui les contaban.

¿De verdad? – pregunto Abel sorprendido

Sí, es verdad y lo más raro es que estábamos los dos junto – dijo Usui riendo de manera maliciosa

Juntos ustedes dos – dijo Ikuto de manera burlona

Si…. – dijo Kei antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando Ikuto – que estás pensando neko hentai – termino de decir Kei

¡Yo!…. nada – dijo Ikuto burlonamente y sínicamente

No hacíamos nada por si la dudas y si hubiese sido así no se lo diríamos – dijo Usui maliciosamente

¡USUI!... – dijo Kei rodeado por un aura negra muy grande

Déjenlos tranquilos es su vida si ellos tienen un romance es cosa de ellos además quien asegura que uno de ustedes no haya tenido un romance con el otro – dijo dante con un tono muy malicioso y enfatizando cada palabra

¿Aaaaaaaaaa….? – grito Kei aún más enojado de lo que estaba

En todo es cosa nuestra ese tema – dijo Usui con un tono malicioso también

¡Usui! Me pregunto si deseas morir aquí y ahora – dijo Kei enojado con un aura aún más negra

Ósea es verdad que tienen un romance ustedes – dijo Ikuto haciéndose el sorprendido

Después de eso cada uno hiso sus cosas durante el día ya que aquella riña los había separado por todo el día en especial a Usui, Kei, Dante y a Ikuto, bueno ellos no eran unidos pero se separaron más de lo que ya estaban antes.

Al día siguiente ya todos estaban mejor, ya ninguno tenía rencor hacia el otro por lo sucedido, todos bajaron a tomar desayuno, después de ello

Debo ir a mi casa a por algo vuelvo en unas cuantas horas - dijo Ichigo

Bueno – dijeron todos y Ichigo se va con solo lo que lleva puesto

Después de cuatro horas llego Ichigo y al parecer venia un poco enojado, los demás solo lo miraron, mientras Ichigo dejo un bolso en el suelo y al lado del bolso dejo un león de felpa

Oye no crees que estas grande para estos juguetes – dijo dante mientras zamarreaba al "peluche"

Déjalo hay quieres y no lo zamarrees – dijo Ichigo enojado

Te molestaste por lo que dije – dijo dante aun zamarreando al peluche

Oye suéltame eso duele idiota – dijo el peluche

¿Qué demonios…..? – dijo dante soltando y tirando lejos el peluche

Espérate no más que te hare pedazos – dijo el peluche lanzándose hacia dante en modo de pelea en eso Ichigo lo ataja

Ya basta Kon – dijo Ichigo enojado y con el ceño fruncido

Como lo llamaste – dijo dante sorprendido y con cara de circunstancia

Kon, es un alma mod – dijo Ichigo sin ningún inconveniente y suelta a Kon

Así es asique no te metas con migo – dijo Kon en posición de pelea

¿Qué carajo es un alma mod? – pregunto dante sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando

Un alma sustituta en forma de capsula que saca el alma del cuerpo dejando un alma sustituta en tu cuerpo para que nadie note que tú no eres tú – dijo Ichigo tratando de explicar lo mejor posible

Es idea mía o no se explicó bien – dijo Abel aun sin comprender lo que pasaba ya que había llegado recién a ese momento, en eso levanta el peluche – que lindo como es que puede mantenerse de pie – dijo Abel y comienza a zamarrearlo también

No agás eso – dijo dante

Eh… ¿Por qué? – pregunto Abel con una cara inocente y aun zamarreando al peluche en eso

Ya basta déjame que me duele imbécil no soy juguete – dijo kon

Qué demonios…. – dijo Abel y lanzo lejos a kon, este último se iba a tirar en sima de Abel y Ichigo lo ataja antes de que lo agá

Ya verás te are papilla niño estúpido, ven pelea como hombre – dijo Kon en posición de pelea.

Después de lo que paso con kon, todos decidieron salir a investigar en duplas y por esas cosas del destino a Abel le toco ir solo a investigar, en eso sintió que lo seguían y lo llevo a un callejón sin salida y dijo

Seas quien seas sal de tu escondite – dijo Abel y en dirección opuesta a él apareció un vampiro – veo que tienes agallas ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Abel

Solo cumplo ordenes de mi señor, responderte a ti no se me permite – le dijo el vampiro

¿Entonces a que has venido? – dijo extrañado Abel

A matarte – comento simplemente el vampiro

Veremos quien lo logra – contesto Abel – nanomáquina Cruznik apro…... – no termino su frase

Ester – dijo el vampiro

¿Qué sabes sobre ella? – le grito Abel agarrándolo de la camisa

Más que tu eso es seguro – dijo sarcástico el vampiro

Dime donde esta bastardo – grito Abel y luego lo golpeo – habla antes de que te mate

De todas maneras lo aras de nada sirve que te diga alago – le dijo el vampiro enojado, el golpe le había dolido más de lo que pensó, Abel lo tiro contra una pared – hijo de #$%& #$% esta me las pagas – dijo el vampiro y se lanzó al ataque

Nanomáquina aprobado el funcionamiento al 40% – dijo Abel y se trasformó - maldito si no puedo obtener la información de ti entonces estas muerto – saca su arma y la empuña, el vampiro no alcanza a hacer nada cuando Abel lo atraviesa con su arma, aquel vampiro murió instantáneamente.

Abel vuelve a la normalidad y se va, está lo suficientemente dolido y frustrado como para querer beber la sangre de aquel vampiro. A lo lejos se divisa una sombra que se retira del lugar, Abel llama a los demás para reunirse en la casa, no tiene ganas de pensar, solo quiere descansar.

_**Con las chicas**_

Las chicas han convivido más y se dieron cuenta de los caracteres de cada una, Seras ya no les da desconfianza, ha probado ser lo suficientemente leal y Ester dejo de ser tan comedida y saco a relucir su personalidad, si no fuera porque están cautivas todo sería alegría a su alrededor.

Ya saben que sus chicos están tratando de salvarlas, fue lo primero que sacaron en conclusión después de que Misaki y Hikari les contaran su sueño y que están encerradas ahí porque el malo necesita sus corazones para algo, ese día Esther amanece inquieta y ha estado todo el día así, estaban todas en la sala incluso Seras ya que era tarde y no había sol.

¿Qué pasa Esther? ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunta Amu al ver a Esther paseándose por enésima vez en la sala.

No sé, estoy inquieta – contesto simplemente Esther.

Si lo hemos notado – dijo Hattori, quien se ganó una mirada asesina de Esther.

Queremos saber el ¿por qué? – comenta Misaki.

Estoy preocupada, tengo un mal presentimiento – dijo al fin Esther.

¿Por qué? – pregunta Hikari.

Por alguien… - Esther se queda callada y Seras al comprender solo le dijo.

Y ese alguien es especial para ti ¿o me equivoco? – dijo Seras, está al ver el sonrojo de Esther sus sospechas quedan confirmadas.

Abel – interrumpió de pronto Fuyumi y todas la miraron – el nombre de la persona que no pudo rescatarte – aclaró.

Si… el mismo – Esther evade la mirada de todas, a Rukia la ponen al tanto ya que no se encontraba en ese momento.

Solo debes pedir que este bien, desu – dice dulcemente Suu y todas las chicas la quedan mirando

Es cierto – contesto Ran - ¡anímate! ¡anímate! – grita agitando sus pompones seguida de Dia

Es cierto – Amu mira a sus charas – cuando yo pedí coraje para poder cambiar, nacieron ellas para ayudarme – y las mira tiernamente, solo mira y las demás escuchan ya que Ran, Suu y Dia están animando a Esther con porras, y ninguna puede evitar sonreír

Llegada la noche ya todas se van a dormir a sus camas, excepto Seras quien es la que vigila por las noches, casi todas las chicas se duermen enseguida, Esther después de un largo rato logra por fin conciliar el sueño, ya que por su preocupación por Abel no podía dormir y así se pasa la mayoría de la noche, durmiendo a sobresaltos por su mal presentimiento.

_**Con los hombres**_

Estaban haciendo una inspección por Tokio, a Abel otra vez le había tocado investigar solo, por el dichoso sorteo, había pasado un tiempo de la vez anterior en la que lo atacaron y estaban más alertas que nunca porque sabían que se acercaba una gran confrontación, ya que todos tenían un mal presentimiento que era constante. Abel se encontraba buscando libros relacionados con los otros tres que tenían en la casa y sintió que lo observaban, pero no era uno solo, salió de la librería y se dirigió a un lugar que estuviera alejado de las personas, camino calmadamente hacia un lugar desierto y se detuvo.

Salgan de una vez – dijo Abel con voz cansada.

Veo que eres mejor de lo que nos dijeron – dice la voz del jefe de la pandilla de vampiros.

¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí? – pregunta Abel.

Matarte, esa son nuestras órdenes – dijo el vampiro.

Ya veo… a otro que no se permite hablar – dice Abel, el vampiro asintió – está bien, no me detendré a platicar más – termina de decir Abel.

Está bien si así lo quieres – dijo el vampiro – chicos rodéenlo – ordeno el vampiro.

De la nada un número de diez vampiros rodea a Abel y este sonríe satisfactoriamente.

Nanomáquina Cruznik 02 aprobado el funcionamiento al 60% - dice Abel con los ojos rojos, de pronto hubo una gran explosión y de ella salió Abel, a diferencia de antes Abel est6a bes no tenía todo su cabello levantado su chasquilla estaba hacia abajo pero algo desordenada y todo el resto levantado – ya que no me alimento hace tiempo, es un buen momento de hacerlo – dice Abel sonriendo.

Hora de matar – dijeron a coro los vampiros que lo rodeaban, los vampiros se sorprenden por el cambio de Abel pero aun así no remiten, después de todo sus órdenes eran matarlo, Abel saca su arma y se aleja de la horda de vampiros y estos se miran confundidos por la rapidez de Abel.

Oohh… - Abel se da cuenta que los vampiros están confundidos – ¿acaso no saben lo que es un Cruznik? – pregunto Abel con una sonrisa macabra (en otras palabras no es Abel en ese momento)

No – contesto el jefe – acaso crees que me importa saberlo – termino de decir despectivo el jefe vampiro.

Entonces ha de saber que soy tu depredador – dijo Abel con un brillo macabro en los ojos.

Qué carajo – dijo el vampiro líder y se aleja del lugar.

Abel bate su arma alrededor de los otros vampiros que venían por un ataque frontal y los despedaza a todos, caen al piso y queda un reguero de sangre por todos lados.

Hora de comer – dijo sonriendo Abel y pasando la lengua por sus labios y comienza a succionar la sangre de los vampiros muertos, pero en el momento en que esa sangre toca su organismo, Abel puede volver en sí y cae al piso un dolor constante va cubriendo poco a poco su cuerpo - ¿qué es esto? – pregunta Abel.

Sangre humana - contesta el vampiro.

¿Qué…..dijiste? – pregunta con la voz entrecortada Abel.

Muy simple transferí sangre humana a estos cadáveres, sabemos que rechazas esta sangre – dijo el vampiro.

Mal…dito – lo repudio con dificultad Abel tratando de pararse, cosa que no logro.

Momento de acabar con mis órdenes – dijo el vampiro acercándose a Abel y tomándolo del cabello – es una lástima que no vivas para ver de nuevo a tu amada – el vampiro laza lejos a Abel, este trata de reincorporarse de nuevo y lo logra apenas.

R-r-ra-y-yos… no… pue-d-do…mo-mo…ver-m-me – dice Abel. entrecortadamente, el dolor en su cuerpo es cada vez más intenso.

El vampiro se acerca y saca sus garras, ´para darle el golpe final a Abel.

Eres muy aburrido… me canse de jugar – cuando el vampiro está a punto de destrozar su corazón – adi… - no termina la frase, ya que una espada lo atraviesa justo en su corazón, el vampiro cae muerto.

Me debes una – dice una voz, Abel la reconoce.

Eso… veo –responde Abel.

Como sea – le dice Dante – parece que tendré que llevarte, estas muy mal "sacerdote".

Ni… siqui…era… pu…e…do… vol…ver a la nor…ma…li…dad – dice Abel, costándole más responder.

Si, si… ahora cállate, estás muy débil –le dice Dante con un tono aburrido – debes descansar – lo toma en brazos y lo coloca en su espalda, sin percatarse que Abel asiente en silencio, y se lo lleva a la casa.

Después de que dante deja a Abel en su habitación, se dirige al estudio en donde están los demás, los cuales lo esperaban porque dante ya los había llamado previamente.

¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? – pregunto Akuto.

¿Por qué Abel esta tan mal? – pregunto Staz.

Por lo que entendí Abel no puede beber sangre humana, eso lo debilita – contesto simplemente Dante.

Ya veo…. - interrumpió Alucard – es algo razonable, pero que tiene que ver eso con lo que paso – termino de decir.

Nuestro enemigo hizo su primer movimiento – dijo Ikuto y Dante asiente

Yo solo fui a ver qué pasaba ya que sentí a Abel muy débil - comenzó a decir dante – ma lo encontré en el suelo y un vampiro estaba a punto de matarlo… asique mate al vampiro antes de que lo hiciera con Abel – termino de narrar lo ocurrido.

Eso quiere decir que la única persona que puede nos puede contestar que fue lo que paso es el – dijo con seriedad Ichigo.

Ciertamente – corroboro Kei.

Ahora solo nos queda ver como aremos para que se recomponga – comento distraídamente Staz.

Necesitaba sangre de un vampiro para que pueda recuperarse, después de todo, él nos dijo que de eso se alimentaba – dijo Usui

Repentinamente en la cabeza de todos se encendió una ampolleta y miraron hacia la esquina donde estaban Alucard y Staz, después de todo ellos eran vampiros

¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! – grita Staz – me opongo – termino de decir

Soy un asesino, no está en mis planes, dar mi sangre para que él se recupere – dice fríamente Alucard

Ichigo se acerca hacia donde se encontraban los dos y les dice

Véanlo de esta manera… si no lo ayudan nos aran puré a la primera – dice Ichigo mientras los mira fijamente – necesitamos todas las manos disponibles, Alucard y Staz se miran

Si no hay de otra – dijeron Alucard y Staz juntos ya rendidos

Como ya era de noche todos se fueron a dormir ya que todos estaban cansados.

_**En la guarida del malo**_

Señor, le traigo el informe del plan – dijo sato entrando al despacho de Ashura

Infórmame entonces – dice Ashura

En el primer intento Abel solo mato al vampiro no bebió la sangre pero en el intento resiente se alimentó de diez vampiros y por ende le costara recuperarse, en otras palabras el Cruznik no se colocara en su camino ni se opondrá a sus planes mi señor

Muy bien sato, ahora solo nos quedan insignificantes personas – comento Ashura.

Señor debo decirle, sí que uno de sus aliados pudo ayudarle y lo salvo de que el resto de los vampiros lo matara – dijo sato

No importa, ya que de todas maneras en el primer enfrentamiento no podrán ganar, sus fuerzas están mermadas – respondió Ashura – será un placer derrotarlos, sato prepara los últimos detalles de mi plan – termino de decir Ashura

Como usted ordene, señor, me retiro – dice sato y se va


End file.
